


Charlie/Math & First Love

by Schnaucl (Onetrackmind)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Other, from prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-25
Updated: 2008-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetrackmind/pseuds/Schnaucl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was Charlie/Math & first love</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charlie/Math & First Love

His first love wasn’t Val Eng, or any other girl. It wasn’t even his brother, despite what people might think. No, his first love, his purest love, was math. Math was beautiful, and pure, more adaptable and thrilling than any person could be. Math let him understand the world and explore it in ways that never would have been possible without his gift.

Like most people with a new boyfriend or girlfriend he withdrew a little from family and friends in favor of his new love. But that was okay. Maybe math couldn’t give him physical comfort, but it taught him to live in a realm above the needs of the body.. It nourished his mind and soul and when his mother lay dying it provided a refuge for his heart.

And, like any good partner, math even helped smooth away the rifts that grew between Charlie and his family. Math let him bridge the gap between him and Don by letting him connect with his work.

So maybe his love affair with math made him a little odd, left him a little disconnected. But it also gave him special insight and meant that he was never, ever alone.


End file.
